We Will Rise
by Yorick's Talking Skull
Summary: Not everything discussed in the car went according to plan…3X13 Kiss. What you may have missed…


**We Will Rise:** Not everything planned out in the car went according to plan…3X13 Kiss.

**There was a brief film shot during the kiss, where if you would have missed it, the entire meaning of this scene would have changed. I wonder if any of you caught it. Read to see if you did… (This is the missing car stakeout conversation with Castle's "dumb idea" and this alluring clip I have talked about that takes place after…)**

**

* * *

One moment.**

That is all it takes to begin a lifetime of change. Or, to end the earthly love a life brought.

In one moment a baby takes their first breath, a woman becomes a mother, a man becomes a father. In this same way, in a moment you can be obscured in an unspeakable darkness, the eyes glass over, the muscles still.

We all fall down in the end.

In one moment, in a single exhale of your breath, you shall one day be a memory.

Everything in the end will come down to that moment. And, everything that was you will be made from moments that you have either wasted, or lived to their fullest.

As Kate Beckett sat across from Castle in the stakeout car, she breathed in the tenseness of the surrounding night. With a glare into a binocular, she saw that their options were limited. She let out a sigh and looked over at Castle for a moment. He was in synch with her desperation, and he gazed ahead, listening in for a proposed plan.

But she did not have one.

She only talked about the dire situation at hand and how their suspect would spot a squad team from a block away. Bring in any team, and the situation would rise to tumult.

She paused, letting a moment escape her. She listened to him breathe beside her.

With a sigh, she placed trust in her partner. "I am open to dumb ideas here."

"Good," he replied. "Cause I got one."

She then turned her head then to see him, and when she did, she noticed he looked a bit timid. He shuffled back, deeper into the passenger seat, looking off into the distance.

"Castle?"

"Right, well, the dumb idea is _really_ dumb."

She bit back a grin. "Good, considering I asked for one."

He looked up at her. "We are in love."

There was a silence. Castle held his breath for her reply. She held her breath making sure what she would say next would come through.

She inhaled sharply. "We are lovers then."

"And…we are just hanging around town, enjoying each other's company."

She elaborated, "And, we went to a little restaurant together, and I had a little too much to drink…"

"…and I am just unaware of that man because I am intoxicated with you…"

"…and you will hold me in your arms," she finished.

He raised an eyebrow with the faintest of smiles. "Plan?"

"Raise your hand," she said.

He did, thinking that this would be an oath to no funny business.

Rather, she gave him a light high-five. "Plan."

[][][]

She fell into his half-embrace, and he was there for her to lean on. Figuratively and in her blurring reality. As their bodies swayed into each other while walking down the alleyway, and closer to their suspect, she wondered how many men would do this with her. For the briefest and faintest moment as his hand held her arm, she could not imagine Josh doing this for her. Who would walk though an unknown darkness with her to get to a man who might as well kill them and hold no or little information?

As he held her, she knew the answer.

When he pulled her closer, she let her head rest against his shoulder.

In the corner of her eye, the suspect was looming. They were _almost_ there…

Just a couple more steps. Breathe.

She drew her gun, but when she clasped it, he took her hand and removed it from the weapon. He pulled her into him. His arms wrapped around her and his face was burning with what appeared to be a mix of warmth, need, and fear. She didn't know it was the fear of losing her. Never being able to do what he was about to do…

Just playing drunken lovers was not going to cut it.

They froze.

This was not according to their plan.

His hand held her face and then his lips came into hers. She could feel her stomach float, her muscles tense, as his kiss deepened. His passion enveloped her entire being.

But then he stopped, looking at her, trying to see if the last-minute decision he had made was not some unforgivable mistake, not something she would pull away from.

Fear entered his ocean-blue eyes.

His doubts were silenced when her lips went crashing into his. She bit at his lower lip and for a moment, her tongue slid into his mouth and Castle could hardly react. When he did, he deepened his end of the kiss, his tongue dancing in the recess of her mouth, exploring, tasting her on his lips. Their hands flew through each other's hair and Kate let out a muffled moan as he pressed her ever closer to his body. Their passionate kissing continued.

The man watching merely chuckled, slightly grinning at the fervent lovers.

That was, until he got smacked into the pavement.

In a whirl, Castle whipped back to Beckett and then back to the man lying on the floor, but mostly gazing at Beckett.

His response came at an impulse, "That was amazing."

She slowly turned to look at him, her eyebrows furrowing.

"The way you knocked him out, I mean it was…"

The author trailed off.

"Let's go," she said, but no breath was coming back to her. It felt as if she could not speak, and her thoughts were blurred; an almost incoherent fog in her head. She glanced up at the author again, who was still looking at her. "Ah, yah," she finished weakly.

It took him some time to register she was walking away. He let out a silent gasp into his hands to relieve the tension that built up within himself.

Little did the author know that as she sped ahead of him, she was still breathless. A quell of unanswerable questions flooded her mind and a rare emotion mounted in the pit of her stomach. She drowned in a rush of feelings.

In a moment, she realized something.

For some time now the author had stolen more than her breath.

* * *

**Like my conspiracy theory? I stick to it one-hundred percent. **

**P.S. "The Last Rose" update will come soon. I have a lot in store for that story and I have even got around to writing part of the ending scene. Ah, so sad.**

**Please, as always, your words mean the world to me. I love hearing from you with feedback and /or obsessing about the brilliant episode last night. **

**I would love to hear from you. :)**


End file.
